The colorless wall
by MadoHomu
Summary: She came everyday, siting along and stare at the wall.


The colorless wall

She came everyday, siting along and stare at the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS FILLED WITH SMILES AND HAPPINESS SO OF COURSE IT'S AU<strong>  
><strong>DON'T READ IF YOU HATE GIRL GIRL AND FARTS<strong>

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day.<p>

Madoka sighed as she pressed the respective buttons on the coffee maker and watched the empty cup being filled with hot coffee. She put some whip cream and decorated a cute heart before proceeding out to give the customer their drinks before leaving with a smile and back to the counter.

Valentines Day.

That word had been repeating in Madoka's mind for almost eternity and it's not even that date yet.

Her colleagues, her customers, and even her supposed-to-be lonely boss were talking about it although there's like four more days to the date. They talked about their plans for the day and about what gifts they want to prepare for their loved ones. Chocolates, dinner, chocolate, bracelet, chocolates, hand-made card, chocolates and chocolates.

As she was wiping the table clean from the whip cream she accidentally spilled from earlier, she noticed a customer walking to the counter at the corner of her eyes. She didn't even have to properly take a look to see who the customer was. It's three p.m and that customer always come here to order that same drink and same cake everyday without fail.

Madoka turned and smiled. "Welcome. May I take your order?"

Instead of saying her order, she gave a faint smile. "The usual please."

Madoka's smile still remained on her face and she nodded enthusiastically. "It'll be 30000189872982028 dollars. Please take a seat."

Homura paid and turned towards her favorite spot in the cafe. That spot was always miraculously unseated for some reason despite the fact that the cafe was not empty. It took Madoka a few days to realized the reason why no one took the seat was because it faces the wall and only one seat was able to fit that space. No one comes to cafe alone, even if they were, they wouldn't want to sit at a spot where they can't have a nice view of the perfect weather

After finish preparing her coffee and cake, Madoka walked towards Homura who was sitting there alone, doing absolutely nothing. She sat her food on the table and bowed. Before she could go, Homura made a small noise to stop Madoka from leaving. She turned her body and inclined her head.

"Yes?"

"Madoka." Homura looked at her name tag carefully. "Madoka-san."

"Yes, may I help you?" Madoka approached Homura closer.

"Are you working on Valentine's day?"

Madoka's heart stopped for a moment. Her cheeks flushed a little but she coughed, trying to cover up her red blush that is only going to worsen the awkward situation.

"Yes I am."

"Oh. That's great." Homura smiled

Madoka blinked.

"Can you make sure that at least this last piece of cake wouldn't be sold? I want to reserve it. I don't know if there is such policy against it but I hope you can help me out with it."

Madoka blinked again and gave a soft laugh. "Oh sure, no problem!"

.

.

.

.

-Advertisment-

"KYOKO! WHAT IS THE COLOUR OF YOUR ARMPIT HAIR?!"

"BLACK!"

"EWWW RACIST!"

"OH NO! WHAT SHOULD I DO SAYAKA?"

"USE THIS! PURE MAGI WHITENING SPRAY! SPRAY ON YOUR ARMPIT HAIR TWO TIMES AND IT WILL TURN TO YOUR SKIN COLOR THUS CAMOUFLAGING ITSELF! SO COOL!"

"WOW LET ME TRY! WOW MY ARMPIT HAIR HAS TURNED PEACH! IT'S LIKE TRANSPARENT! SO COOL!"

"TO BUY OUR SPRAY, CALL 000000-YOU-SHIT-HEAD-000 NOW!"

"WOW NOW I CAN TICKLE MY FRIENDS WITH MY ARMPIT HAIR AND THEY WOULD WONDER HOW ITS POSSIBLE BECAUSE THEY CANT SEE!"

"WOW! SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! BUY NOW YOU STUPID LOSERS!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CALL NOW YOU SHIT HEAD."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SAYAKA STOP MOLESTING ME YOU SHIT HEAD."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Madoka sighed as she stared at the empty cafe. It was half past ten at night and the last customers just left the cafe. Cafe suddenly said. "Madoka-senpai, are you alone?

"Yeah." Madoka farts. "Cafe-senpai, what should I do?" I left the cake for her but she no come here."

Cafe shook her head and earthquake happens and madoka almost died but suddenly homura fly in and brought Madoka out of the cafe as it collapse onto the floor.

"Homura! "

"Madoka. daijiobu desu."

"yes desu."

"This cafe have been under my investigation since my father died when teh cafe shook and its brick fell on his toe. Now i finally got my revenge. it will never rise again. I am sorry for using you to lure the Cafe out."

Madoka stood up and hugged Homura. "Thank you homura for saving me."

Homura smiled and hug back. "It's alright."

the cafe blasted and the flames fly into the sky as it ignites a firework.

"Happy valentines day."

"Yeah. oh shit what about your cake?"

Homura shook her head, there' s things that are much more important than the cake now."

Madoka blushed.

Homura leaned forward and took Madoka's eye's dirt and wiped it on Madoka's shirt. "Your eye shit is showing."

"Opps sorry."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

"Wait no!" Homura yelled.

Madoka turned

"Yes?"

Homura run towards madoka and they kissed.

they realized there is an abandoned baby in the cafe and they rescued it. after harvesting the baby, it grew into a baby tree and they started selling babies for 999 yen. it's not even enough TO BUY 1/90 of a slice of cake omg these worthless shits.

* * *

><p>FK GOOGLE BECAUSE I WAS TYPING LIKE THREE HUNDRED WORDS AND IT CRASHES AND I ACTUALLY RETYPED EVERYTHING AND I AM FED UP WITH IT SO I SCREWED A NICE VALENTINES DAY SPECIAL ITS DEAD I HATE IT<p>

HAPPY VAELNTINES DAY EVERYONE JK MADOHOMU SUCKS

i hope i can live for another 80 years


End file.
